Dakin Matthews
| Place of birth = Oakland, California, USA | Characters = Admiral Patterson }} Dakin Matthews is a highly-prolific actor who played Admiral Patterson in the Star Trek: Voyager episode . A theater scholar, playwright, and former drama teacher, Matthews has had a lengthy career on the stage, but only broke into television in the 1980s. His first television role was a guest appearance in an early 1985 episode of Remington Steele entitled "Gourmet Steele". Also guest starring in this episode were fellow Trek guest performers Daniel Davis and Deborah May. Matthews followed this with a 1986 appearance on St. Elsewhere, a series which starred fellow Trek alumni Jeff Allin, Ed Begley, Jr., Norman Lloyd, Deborah May, France Nuyen, Alfre Woodard, and Jane Wyatt. That same year, Matthews had a small role in the mini-series Fresno, which also featured the likes of Henry Darrow, Teri Garr, Jack Kehler, and George D. Wallace. Matthews went on to guest star in many other TV shows, including Dallas (starring Glenn Corbett, Leigh J. McCloskey, Derek McGrath, William Smithers, Leigh Taylor-Young, and Morgan Woodward), Picket Fences (starring Roy Brocksmith, Leigh Taylor-Young, and Ray Walston), Mr. & Mrs. Smith (starring Scott Bakula), The West Wing, NYPD Blue (starring Gordon Clapp), House, M.D., Carnivàle (starring Adrienne Barbeau, Clancy Brown, and John Savage and guest-starring John Fleck and Scott MacDonald), and Stargate SG-1. He also guest-starred in an episode of Touched by an Angel with Star Trek: Enterprise star Connor Trinneer and an episode of The Lyon's Den with Star Trek: Voyager stars Roxann Dawson and Robert Picardo (as well as Scott MacDonald, Steven Weber, and Rick Worthy). More recently, he was seen on Boston Legal, starring Rene Auberjonois and William Shatner (in an episode also featuring Ann Cusack). Matthews has also had recurring roles on a number of series, including L.A. Law (starring Corbin Bernsen and Larry Drake), The Practice (along with Daniel Davis, Bruce Davison, Randy Oglesby, and Tracy Middendorf), Jack & Bobby (along with Ron Canada, Cliff DeYoung, Lawrence Pressman, and Paul Sorvino), Desperate Housewives (starring Steven Culp, Teri Hatcher, Mark Moses, and Alfre Woodard and also guest-starring Bob Gunton), and Gilmore Girls (along with John Billingsley, Larry Cedar, and Biff Yeager). In addition, Matthews was one of the many Trek performers to appear in the 1998 mini-series From the Earth to the Moon. His co-stars on this series include David Andrews, David Clennon, Ronny Cox, Ann Cusack, Clint Howard, John Carroll Lynch, Deborah May, Andy Milder, Holmes Osborne, Ethan Phillips, Harve Presnell, Mark Rolston, Stephen Root, and Alan Ruck. In 1987, Matthews made his film debut in the comedy Like Father, Like Son, starring Catherine Hicks and husband-and-wife acting team Armin Shimerman and Kitty Swink. Since then, he has appeared in such films as Sunset (1988, with Malcolm McDowell and Andreas Katsulas), Eve of Destruction (1991, with Tim Russ), Flubber (1997, with Clancy Brown, Christopher McDonald, and Wil Wheaton), and Thirteen Days (2000). Among his co-stars in the latter film were Steven Culp, Kevin Conway, Bill Smitrovich, Tim Kelleher, Len Cariou, Ed Lauter, Boris Lee Krutonog, and Charles Esten. Other Trek connections Additional projects in which Matthews appeared with other Trek performers include: *''Matlock'' episode "People Vs. Matlock" (1987) with Jason Wingreen *''Something Is Out There'' episode "Don't Look Back" (1988) starring Gregory Sierra *''Dear John'' episode "The Younger Girl" (1988) with William Sadler *''TV 101'' episode "Home" (1988) with Ron Canada and Leon Russom *''Funny Farm'' (1988 film) with Kevin Conway and Mike Starr *''My Two Dads'' episode "Michael's Big Sister Comes Over and Visits" (1988) with John Fleck * Christine Cromwell episode "Easy Come, Easy Go" (1989) with Theodore Bikel * The Fabulous Baker Boys (1989 film) with Albert Hall and Gregory Itzin * Body Wars (1989 film/theme park attraction) directed by Leonard Nimoy * Child's Play 3 (1991 film) with Brad Dourif and Andrew Robinson * L.A. Law episode "Love in Bloom" (1992) with Daniel Davis * Murder, She Wrote episode "The Wind Around the Tower" (1992) with Richard Riehle and Mark Rolston * L.A. Law episodes: ** "Helter Skelter" (1992) with Graham Jarvis, Salome Jens, and Richard Riehle ** "Christmas Stalking" (1992) with John Fleck and Camille Saviola ** "Leap of Faith" (1993) with Lawrence Dobkin * Murder, She Wrote episode "A Killing in Cork" (1993) with Fionnula Flanagan, Andrew Robinson, and Mark Rolston * Undercover Blues (1993 film) with Saul Rubinek *''White Mile'' (1994, with Robert Picardo, Jacqueline Kim, Fionnula Flanagan, Ken Jenkins, Dan Kern, Brian Markinson, Dan Gilvezan, Gina Ravarra, Brett Porter, Ken Thorley, Don McManus and stuntman Tom Lupo) * Murder, She Wrote episode "The Scent of Murder" (1995) with Ann Cusack, Robert Hooks, and William Windom * Ink episode "High Noon" (1996) starring Saul Rubinek * Bean (1997 film) with Harris Yulin and Larry Drake * Vengeance Unlimited episode "Ambition" (1998) with Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa * The Nanny episode (1999) starring Daniel Davis * Family Law episode "Decisions" (1999) with Christopher McDonald and Salli Elise Richardson * The Michael Richards Show episode "Discrimination" (2000) with Bill Cobbs * Ally McBeal episode "Tis the Season" (2000) with Albert Hall * Citizen Baines episode "Lost and Found" (2001) with James Cromwell, Matt McCoy, and Rosalind Chao * Judging Amy episode "The Frozen Zone" (2002) with Lanei Chapman * Providence episode "The Wedding Planner" (2002) with Jeffrey Nordling * NYPD Blue episodes: ** "The Brothers Grim" (2004) with Gordon Clapp and Michael Bofshever ** "Peeler? I Hardly Knew Her" (2004) with Clapp and Charles Esten ** "Traylor Trash" (2004) with Clapp * Shark episode "Gangster Wars" (2007) with Jeri Ryan External links * * * Dakin Matthews (PDF) at The Geddes Talent Agency de:Dakin Matthews es:Dakin Matthews Matthews, Dakin Matthews, Dakin